


Check Off Two On That List

by brittany5451



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3949399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittany5451/pseuds/brittany5451
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexi and Niall have been best friends for years. Of course feelings have risen in that time . What happens on a drunk night out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Check Off Two On That List

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bettyofrights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettyofrights/gifts).



> First time writing , might not be the best but I tried my hardest so please enjoy the fluff/corniness . Hope you enjoy :)

Lexi always went by " There's no going back in life , what's happened has happened and the only way is to go forward." But after the party last night she wishes she could go back and fix all of this. He never needed to know. Everything was meant to stay the same. If she would've cut back on the pink drinks she wouldn't be sitting in front of her best mates door trying to figure a way to tell him that she didn't mean what she said. Even if that's a complete lie. 

Lexi has been in love with her best mate Niall for 3 years now. They've know each other since year 4 and it's only taken years to realize that the flutters in her stomach she gets every time he says her name or the way only he can make her snort from laughing so hard means she is sorta kinda in love with him. Thing is she thinks the feelings aren't returned. So while he goes out with the "lads" she stays back in the dorm trying not to imagine all if the girls trying to get his number while he obliviously flirts.

What also doesn't help is that fact that Niall is the schools start soccer player. This just leaves girls constantly winking in his direction or not so subtlety switching their hips just a little extra and walking in front of him. Niall of course never pays them any mind. Lexi goes to every game suffering through the occasionally girl coming up and asking if Lexi and Niall are dating. A quick no is always the answer and it pokes a hole in her heart every time. Yet she could never stand to tell Niall no to coming to his games because she's caught up in his Irish charm.

Lexi is not so athletic. She is a Literature major and parties with Niall's frat every weekend. Its kind of a boring schedule, same as always. But she can't complain because she met her other best friend , Alex. Alex is the reason she can stay around Niall at the party without breaking down. There's also Harry, Liam , and Louis but they're another story.

They are also the reason she had too many pink drinks. Also the reason why she has no clue how to tell her best mate for over 10 years that she's been in love with him for 3. 

\--

 

Nights out weren't usually this bad. She would have a few to drink and dance. Yet the ending of finals seemed like a reason to let go for a night. Or at least that's what she thought.

"Lexi! Come on were heading to another party!" Alex shouts as she hops into the truck along with Harry , Niall , and Louis. Lexi gets in behind sitting next to Alex with Niall on her other side.

"Did you know we were going to more than one party" Lexi whispers into Niall's ear. She pretty sure last time she check that was not the case. She's already reached her drinking limit. Guess dancing the only option unless she wants to end up on the floor.

"Let me guess , Alex and Harry forgot to mention party hopping tonight? Figures." Niall says running his finger through his hair. With a sigh he leans forward to whack Harry in the back of the head.

"Hey!" 

"Shut up."

"I'm finding a new best friend , soon."

"Let's be honest nobody else deals with your shit."

"Lexi loves me , Louis loves me . What's your excuse?"

"I don't need one after 22 years of friendship. "

"That does-"

"Will you two just shut up!? Were here so get out of my car." Louis says turning the ignition off. 

\--  
After drink number 7 Lexi is out of it. She's pretty sure she’s danced with almost every single guy and girl in here. Niall being the last one. Which is where the problem starts.

“ Bed time for you I think, you can’t even stand up straight” Niall says chuckling lightly grabbing hold of a stumbling Lexi. 

“ You know what else I used to think wasn't straight?” You and Harry” Lexi says giggling into his shoulder, forcing all her weight onto his.

“What?!”

“ Yup, swear you two were fucking whenever I would leave movie night.”

“ That’s the best thing you have ever said.”

“ The best thing i ever heard you say was that you loved me, you wanna know why Ni” She says still resting on him.

“ Really , why?”

“ The best thing to hear is that the guy you've been madly in love with has love for you , even if its as a best friend” She says practically yelling it , at the same time Harry was approaching. Did she really just say that with not care. Tomorrow should be an interesting one.

“ Something tells me I wasn't supposed to know that. Lets get you home. We are gonna head out Harry.” He says finally giving up from trying to help her walk and instead just lifting her up bridal style. They make it to the taxi Lexi wasn't even aware Niall called and head towards the dorms.

Once he manages to get into her dorm room without Lexi falling face first he places her on her couch to go grab a glass of water.

“ Lex, do you wanna sleep here or want me to carry you to your bed?” Niall ask carding his fingers through her hair. 

“ Bed. Definitely Bed.” She says reaching her arms out , being lifted and placed in her bed once they walk there. She places a kiss on his cheek before laying under the covers and drifting off to sleep.

“ I love you more than you actually know Lex. “ 

\--

 

Lexi sits outside of Niall's dorm room ready to knock and explain herself. She paces back and forth debating how to start. Maybe she won't have to say much, Niall will come out disgusted and tell her to never come around again. Lexi wishes Niall was enough of an asshole to do so. She knows all Niall will do is apologize for not feeling the same way, asked to be friends still, and cuddle her till she falls asleep just like he always does when trying to make her feel better.

Lexi knocks on his door three times. Waiting for the answer seems like hours before it opens to reveal Harry, Niall's best mate.

"Hey Lex, come on in. Ni's not here right now but I'm sure he will be back soon , you already know you can chill." Harry says stepping back to let her in and walking into the kitchen to grab Advil and water for himself . Lexi smells the coffee and instantly follows behind. Harry grabs a mug to pour her coffee in.

"Thanks H, knew I loved you more for a reason." Lexi says as she scoops in sugar and pours in cream. 

"Now now let's be truthful here we both know who you really love more" Harry says as he wiggles his eyebrows. He swallows the pill and sets down his water padding into the living room.

"Oh , no how much did I say last night " Lexi says as she groans into her hands ,peeking between her ring and middle finger. Silently praying Harry and Niall were the only ones that were listening at least.

" Let's just say that you're lucky it was only me and Ni in the area." Harry says chuckling as he flips the TV on and switches it to a game of FIFA even if he's absolutely rubbish at it.

"Great , just fucking amazing..How am I meant to explain myself now I-" Lexi is cut off but the sound of keys being turned in the front door. She realizes its now or never . She had the chance to run , move very far away, change her name, anything but face Niall. God why did she have to be so irresponsible.  
Why did she have to fall in love with Niall!? Harry's cute . It could've gone way better if that was the case. Maybe that's her plan B. If all fails pretend she meant Harry. With his curly hair....green eyes..? Blue is more her type but-.

"Hey Lex! What are you doing here? I thought we don't have movie night till 6, decided you wanted the day instead?" Niall asked as he sets his keys down.

What.  
The.  
Hell.  
\--

 

"So you really don't remember anything from last night?" Lexi asked Niall. They're sitting on his bed , Niall laying down throwing a soccer ball up and back down to catch it. Lexi sits at the foot of the bed legs crossed as she bites her nails awaiting his reply. 

‘‘Nah , I was halfway through my sixth pint and the rest is a blur” He say chuckling , sitting up to look at her.

“Why are you so worried anyways? Should I remember something?” He says with a confused look, scooting closer to her. 

“ No no no, I just was curious because I’m in the same boat as you . The boys said I revealed a few things that they don't think they were supposed to hear. I was just curious to see if you remember what i had said.” She says fidgeting with her jumper .

“ Oh well nah, I'm sure its nothing right?’’ He asked taking her hands in his playing with the rings on her fingers. This has always been a thing with them. Lexi always loved when he does this. Such an intimate thing . In her mind at least. 

“Yeah you’re probably right. I should just forget it.” She says retracting her hand from his and standing up from the bed to walk towards his bedroom door.

“Where are you going ? I thought you were going to stay for our regular hang out?” He says hoping up to grab her hand from leaving. A innocent questioning look on his face.

This is what she means. How is she supposed to move on when he looks at her like that. How is she suppose to move on when he holds her hand in his. Like its made for her. Answer to those question is , she can’t. Which is why she sits right back down on his bed and gets under the covers.

“What movie today?” He ask as he looks at his shelf collection of films. She peeks her head up and shrugs.

“I don't care, just come cuddle my headache away” She says holding her arms out for him to come to.

Niall climbs under the covers and pulls her into his chest. He kisses the top of her head, falling asleep shortly after her.

\--  
Lexi jolted awake as she heard the water running from the shower in Niall's bathroom. She checked the time on her phone and realized she had been asleep for majority of the day.

She went into the kitchen and turned the kettle on.

Ten minutes later Niall appeared with wet hair. He’d changed into a plain white t-shirt and plaid pajama pants. His bare feet padded against the tiles.

“ Hey there gorgeous” Niall say winking at her as he sits on the stool.

“Hey there handsome” Lexi says throwing back a wink. This was also their thing. A compliment at least twice a day. Even if every time it caused Lexi’s heart to skip a beat , she returns it in a joking way know he means nothing of it.

“ So before I came out here, Harry said something weird to me..” Niall trails off picking at the fabric of his pant.

“ O-oh , He did? What was it?” Lexi asked putting down her tea, panicking on the inside.

“ Well he asked me if I was happy I finally knew the truth ?” Niall says looking her in her eyes as if trying to see that what Harry said made any sense to her. Lexi instantly flushes, not knowing what to say exactly, all that comes out is. “Oh."

Oh, really is that the best she could do? Oh? She’s just digging a deeper hole for herself.

“Do you know what he means? What he is talking about?” Niall ask leaning forward to rest his arms on the kitchen island.

"Does this have to do with what happen when we were out last night? ” he says standing up to walk around in front her grabbing her hands in his. 

“ I-I don’t know what to say, or how to tell you this.” Lexi says dropping her hands and taking a step back. 

Niall’s face twist in frustration. 

“What do you mean? Lex?” He says becoming very annoyed. Reaching for her hands again only for her to pull away.

‘‘Lex?”

 

\--  
Its been 3 days since Lexi told Niall the truth. 

3 days since she ran before he could respond.

2 hours before she leaves for home.

 

Yeah , yeah how cliche. Leaving not waiting for a reply. But she suddenly understands every chick flick ever. Why wait around to get your heart broken. Makes no sense whatsoever. 

So the only option is home to Australia for break.

“ LEX!” 

She quickly turns around from exiting her taxi to see Niall running towards her Harry in a tow. Okay ...This is such a chick flick.

“ Niall? Why are you here?” 

“ I thought it was obvious , reliving a chick flick was in your bucket list”

“ The one we made when we were 10?” Lexi says a smile spreading across her face.

“ Yes, did ya think I forgot? Which also means we can cross off kiss at the airport too.” He says grabbing her face between his hands and kissing her.

Yeah this a movie shes seen way too many times before, Its just too perfect, he's just too perfect.  
She couldn't have asked for anything better. 

If she never makes it home for vacation and more less spends it locked in Niall's room. Shes not complaining.

Although Harry is.


End file.
